


Cokelat; Markhyuck

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Chocolate, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, geek haechan, mark lee in glasses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: Dalam 19 tahun sejarah hidupnya, akhirnya, Haechan menyerahkan cokelat valentine pertamanya kepada sang pujaan hati dalam diamnya.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 56





	Cokelat; Markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari valentine! may your valentine be filled with a lot of love and joy. 
> 
> aku sebenarnya ga ngerencanain untuk buat oneshoot special valentine tapi yeay! akhirnya, entah bagaimana, lahirlah ini. semoga suka ya^^

Cokelat

Markhae

Okay Haechan tak bisa berbohong kalau sekarang ia tengah sangat gugup. Matanya terus terfokus ke depan, berusaha memindai pergerakan sang lelaki berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku di sudut depan perpustakaan. Mark Lee, itu lah nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah merengut hati Haechan semenjak setahun yang lalu. Ia bertemu lelaki itu ketika ia masih kerja paruh waktu menjadi pustakawan di sini setahun yang lalu, di sanalah ia bertemu dengan lelaki berkacamata tersebut yang tiap hari mengunjungi pustaka untuk belajar, bahkan sekarang, setelah Haechan sudah tak lagi berkerja paruh waktu, Mark Lee masih tetap rutin datang ke perpustakaan.

Haechan sudah duduk menunggu di kursi belakang sedari tadi dengan tangan dingin dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini. Ia tak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Di valentine terakhir kali ia hanya bisa menggigit kukunya resah melihat Mark tetap datang ke perpustakaan. Ia ingin menyapa atau sekedar _say hi_ —ia terlalu takut untuk memberikannya hadiah khas valentine—namun dia sudah keburu gugup dan malu, ia tak jadi melakukannya. Namun kini, setahun kemudian, sudah saatnya untuk maju ke depan. Sambil memegang kotak yang berisikan coklat buatannya, ia berusaha menguatkan diri, ia siap untuk melakukan _nya_ sekarang!

Namun,

_Tringg!_

Bunyi keras telepon memecahkan keheningan perpustakaan, membuat seluruh isi perpustakaan langsung terkesiap kaget mendengarnya—begitu pula Haechan, ia yang tadi sudah maju bersiap untuk melakukan _hal yang ada di pikirannya_ , kini kembali mundur karena terkejut.

Keterkejutannya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Haechan kembali tersadar ketika melihat Mark kini telah berdiri sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali kepada penghuni perpustakaan—rupanya handphone-nya lah yang berdering—lalu berlari pergi hendak menjawab panggilan tersebut. Haechan melihatnya, Haechan menatap Mark berjalan melewatinya dan tanpa Haechan sedari, bak sihir, bak sekilat cahaya di malam hari, Mark juga menatap Haechan balik. Haechan tertegun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Tangannya dingin menggengam ujung bajunya. Kakinya melemah. Kepalanya pusing teredam semangat. Matanya yang bergetar terus mengikuti jejak lelaki tersebut hingga keluar dari pintu lalu menghilang.

Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ini tak bisa begini, belum apa-apa Haechan sudah merasa lemah tak berdaya, dirinya serasa tak menapak di tanah hanya dengan satu lirikan singkat.

Lalu, bak orang cupu sejati, Haechan memalingkan kepalanya menatap meja Mark—yang berserakan dengan kertas-kertas dan buku sains—ia dengan langkah cepat langsung menaruh sebuah kotak berdesain manis di atas meja tersebut. Dan seperti yang diduga dari Haechan yang cupu, ia langsung berlari, menenggelamkan dirinya di deretan rak novel romantis kesukaannya, berusaha membayangkan kisah cinta manis—tidak cupu seperti dirinya—untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Mark telah kembali dari panggilannya lalu menatap bingung kotak coklat yang sudah tertaruh rapi dia atas kertas-kertas laporannya. Lelaki itu mengerut bingung menelaah kotak tersebut, namun sepersekian detik kemudian langsung tersenyum pelan menatap sebuah surat ucapan kecil yang membuat dirinya berdiri beranjak dari mejanya.

* * *

Haechan menguap. Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri mengobrak-abrik rak buku novel hanya untuk menyusun kembali novel tersebut karena ia tak menemukan bacaan yang ingin ia baca hari ini. Ia berencana ingin menghabiskan seharian di perpustakaan ini membaca novel manis untuk mengurangi gugup dan cemasnya terhadap tindakan yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Namun kini, ia malah menatap sebal deretan buku—yang hari ini entah mengapa tampak tak ingin ia baca satupun—tersebut lalu dengan satu dengusan terakhir, ia berjalan meninggalkan lorong tinggi rak buku tersebut.

Ia memindai sekitar, mencoba mencari keberadaan lelaki yang pun sudah sedari tadi ia pindai terus.

Tak ada. Lelaki itu tidak ada di sini. Bahkan Haechan telah memeriksa tempat duduk lelaki tadi dan kini tampak tempat baca tersebut telah kosong tak menyisakan satu buku pun. Haechan sebenarnya bingung apakah ia harus senang atau sedih—senang karena itu artinya ia bisa keluar dari lorong rak buku dengan perasaan lega, sedih karena ia ingin melihat lelaki itu sekali lagi—namun apapun itu perasaannya, yang jelasnya agenda untuk hari ini lumayan berhasil. Cukup hanya memberikannya saja itu sudah cukup, sudah lebih dari cukup, Haechan tak berani untuk menghadapi hal yang lebih dari _itu_.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung keluar dari lorong rak buku kemudian berjalan menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan di dekat pintu depan.

Yang selanjutnya Haechan lakukan hanyalah hal biasa yang dilakukan tiap orang jika ingin meninggalkan perpustakaan; mengisi buku tamu di komputer meja depan perpustakaan. Ia mulai mengetik data dirinya dengan malas di komputer tersebut.

_"Lee Haechan?"_

Haechan terlompat kaget bukan main ketika tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya, ada sebuah suara ringan yang menyebut namanya sarat tanda tanya. Haechan cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya lalu mendapati di belakangnya, tepat di di dekat telinga kanannya, telah ada Mark, yang kini tengah menatap serius komputer yang sedang Haechan gunakan sekarang.

"Jadi namamu Haechan?"

Haechan langsung gelagapan. Matanya bergetar menatap lelaki tersebut yang kini juga mulai balik menatapnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun langsung terkatup lagi ketika lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sialan, dia sangat tampan. Haechan akan menangis.

"Omong-omong, aku Mark Lee," senyum lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mark itu kepada Haechan. Haechan hanya terdiam, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, menanti takut-takut tiap kalimat yang akan Mark lontarkan kepada dirinya, "Jadi ... coklat ini, untukku?—tadi coklat ini sudah ada di atas mejaku, mohon maaf, tapi tadi aku sempat melihatmu memegang kotak coklat ini jadi aku langsung mencarimu hingga akhirnya kita bertemu di sini, maaf mengejutkanmu tiba-tiba begini. Kemudian suratnya, aku juga sudah baca ...."

Dan ini lah yang Haechan takutkan. Mukanya langsung panik memerah bercucuran keringat. Ia gelagapan karena dirinya ketahuan basah oleh Mark, demi tuhan, apa semencurigakan itu dirinya?

Matanya gelisah memandang sekitar asal tak memandang wajah Mark yang berseri tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mengatupkan bibirnya _lagi_. Otaknya buntu, pikirannya melebur entah kemana. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa karena Mark.

Melihat gelisah ke sekitar, ia menemukan sebuah kutipan bijak di dinding perpustakaan.

> _‘Lebih baik gagal mencoba daripada gagal tak pernah mencoba sama sekali.’_

Lalu, atas ilham dari kutipan tersebut, tanpa berpikir 10 ribu kali seperti dirinya yang biasa, tanpa menurunkan pandangan matanya seperti dirinya yang biasa, tanpa menjadi Haechan yang cupu, ia pun berucap sambil menatap mata Mark mantap,

"Mark Lee, aku menyukaimu!"

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara kekehan manis Mark Lee yang mengisi kepala Haechan. Lelaki manis itu terbengong menatap bibir melengkung Mark yang begitu indah. Ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di atas bumi lagi ketika Mark mengangguk, menggumamkan kata ‘baiklah’, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

"Mau minum kopi?" 

Tanya Mark yang membuat kaki Haechan serasa melemas ingin terkulai di atas lantai. Walaupun dirinya serasa melayang entah kemana, namun Haechan, entah dapat keberanian dari mana, tanpa takut-takut langsung mengangguk, menyambut ajakan Mark Lee yang membawanya menuju kafetaria kampus.

_Well_ , walaupun hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan satupun buku bacaan manis untuk menemani dirinya di hari valentine ini, tapi untunglah, sepertinya ia sudah akan mendapatkan sendiri kisah cinta novel manis—walaupun agak cupu—versi dirinya di hari valentine ini.

-the end-


End file.
